A cidade sem ninguem
by Nai-chan667
Summary: Inspirado no livrinho de Chobits, a cidade sem ninguem conta sobre Milo. O cavaleiro de ouro de escorpiao que no santuario de Athena busca por alguem especial. Entao es que surge... ninguem menos que Camus .


**A cidade sem ninguém **

O sol já estava se pondo no santuário de Athena. E mais uma vez o cavaleiro Miro de escorpião vagava sozinho por lá. Tudo estava calmo no santuário, talvez não por muito tempo. E quando tudo estava assim Miro se sentia estranhamente sozinho.

"Esse santuário é como uma cidade. Uma cidade sem ninguém! Olhando bem, posso ver muitas pessoas. Pessoas treinando, conversando. E eu sou apenas mais um cavaleiro no meio de tantos outros. Queria que alguém me encontrasse. Talvez alguém só para mim!"

Miro seguiu para a casa de Escorpião. Passando mais uma noite sozinho. E estranhamente, por vontade própria. Já que ele era Miro, um dos mais desejados do Santuário.

"Se ficar sozinho me incomoda tanto, eu poderia ficar com qualquer pessoa. Mas… essa pessoa ficaria comigo, só por ficar. Ela não gostaria só de mim. Ela não veria algo especial em mim que me fizesse diferente e especial dos outros. Mas um dia eu vou encontrar alguém assim. A pessoa só para mim!"

Na manhã seguinte Miro levantou cedo e foi treinar com os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Ele passou pelo caminho das doze casas e se encontrou com os outros perto da área. Quando ele chegou lá, Aioria, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte, Shura.

Onde estão os outros? –perguntou Miro.

Ainda não chegaram. –respondeu Aioria.

Não precisamos deles para treinar. Vamos começar logo! –disse Mascara da Morte se colocando em posição de ataque.

Então se prepare que eu irei te derrotar! –disse Miro indo para cima dele.

Se tinha uma coisa que Miro adorava era uma boa luta. Ele e mascara da Morte começaram a se atacar mutuamente, sendo observados pelos outros cavaleiros. Eles não usavam toda a força que tinham, pois se não iriam causar muita destruição. A luta permaneceu empatada por muito tempo.

Durante a luta, Miro se distraiu e acabou sendo derrubado por Mascara da Morte, e caiu de bunda no chão. Quando ele ia se levantar, olhou para cima e viu que tinha alguém estendendo a mão para ele se levantar. A principio não reconheceu quem era, por causa da luz do sol.

"Quem é você? O quê significa essa mão? Quer que eu a segure?"

Levante-se Miro! – a voz forte veio em seus ouvidos.

Kamus?

Miro segurou na mão do amigo que o ajudou a levantar. Estava tão entretido no treino que nem avia percebido que os outros cavaleiros haviam chegado.

Achei que o direito de derrotá-lo era exclusividade minha! –brincou Kamus.

Ora Kamus, mas é tão fácil derrotar Miro! –disse Mascara da Morte.

Miro tentou partir para cima do outro cavaleiro, mas Kamus o segurou a tempo. Se começasse a lutar a serio iriam perder muito tempo (tipo, 1000 dias). Estranhamente Miro não resistiu quando Kamus o segurou. Se ele quisesse poderia se soltar facilmente e partir para cima de Câncer já que Kamus não possuía maior força física que ele, mesmo assim Miro não o fez.

Calma Miro! –disse Kamus. – Ou você vai acabar estragando essa carinha que você tem tanto orgulho. –disse soltando-o.

Está achando que eu sou como a bicha do Afrodite, é?

Ei! Eu ouvi isso! –revoltou-se Afrodite.

Só para saber, desde quando Kamus faz brincadeiras, ou gozação com alguma coisa? –perguntou Mascara da Morte sarcasticamente.

Na mesma hora Kamus voltou a ficar serio, e recuperou sua postura de sempre. Por um momento ele havia se esquecido que ali era um lugar de treinamento.

Acho que o "cabeça de gelo" só relaxa perto de Miro! – disse Mascara da Morte.

Acho que isso não é da sua conta!- disse Kamus.

Realmente é muito mais proveitoso meditar, do que treinar com vocês! –disse Shaka.- Vocês só sabem brigar!

Valou a reencarnação de Buda! –disse Miro.

O treino continuou por toda a manhã sem maiores discussões. Tirando o fato de Miro se empenhar em arrebentar a cara de Mascara da Morte, sempre usando a desculpa que estava apenas treinando. No final todos foram indo embora pouco a pouco, até que só restou Miro e Kamus.

Miro estava tão cansado que acabou deitando no chão. Já Kamus apenas se permitiu sentar ao seu lado olhando o céu junto com o amigo.

Cara… eu to morto!

Correção. Você quase foi morto! Você não acha muito arriscado provocar um cavaleiro de ouro daquele jeito, não?

Por que? Ta preocupado comigo? – riu Miro.

Eu só acho isso idiotice…

Miro de repente parou e ficou olhando para Kamus. O cavaleiro de Aquário sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Ou talvez o que sentisse por ele fosse mais que amizade.

"Por que você sempre me trata bem? Não acho que seja porque eu seja eu. Apesar de ser meio frio você é gentil. É gentil com qualquer pessoa.."

Mas respondendo a sua pergunta… -continuou Kamus. – Eu me preocupo sim com você.

Hã? –se assustou Miro.

Camus não falou mais nada. Apenas se levantou e seguiu para a casa de Aquário. Sempre que ficava muito tempo perto de Miro acabava falando demais. Devia estar se preocupando em aumentar seu cosmo, em vez de se preocupar com o amigo que já era bem grandinho. Mas parecia ficar cada vez mais difícil se manter indiferente quando se tratava de Escorpião.

" Pouco a pouco, Kamus, a distancia entre eu e você vai mudando. Mas será que a distancia está diminuindo ou aumentando? Não sei. Mas eu gostaria de diminuí-la."

Você vai ficar aí? –perguntou Kamus já estando longe.

"Será que você é… a pessoa só para mim?"

Miro se levantou rápido e foi correndo até alcançar Kamus. Eles continuaram andando juntos, conversando sobre banalidades. Nada de muito importante. Mas era uma conversa agradável. Era sempre bom quando eles estavam juntos.

Acho que a partir de agora eu continuo sozinho. –disse Kamus ao chegarem a casa de escorpião.

Então até mais! –disse Miro se despedindo do amigo e vendo-o se afastar.

"Apenas você, Kamus, despertar um sentimento em mim. Esse sentimento é muito terno. Mas me faz sofrer. Quando penso em você esse sentimento me preenche. Quando estou com você, sinto um calor gostoso. E quando eu te vejo indo embora, como agora, dói. É um dor muito forte no meu coração. É… acho que eu te amo, Kamus."

Miro foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá. Tomou banho e se jogou na cama. Ficou lá pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo consigo.

"Eu estou com muita vontade de encontrar com Kamus, apesar de ter visto ele agora a pouco. Eu fico alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo quando penso nele. Eu fico contente e sofro ao mesmo tempo. Tudo que sinto por ele é muito forte. Mas será que ele sente o mesmo por mim?"

Os dias se seguiram normalmente. Miro continuou mantendo seu amor por Kamus em segredo. Não adiantava tentar uma investida se poderia levar um fora, e justo de Kamus. Ele sabia que o que Kamus sentia por ele era apenas amizade.

"Mas… o coração das pessoas muda pouco a pouco todos os dias. Porque assim é uma pessoa. Pode ser diferente. Não precisa ser igual para sempre. Se pouco a pouco Kamus conseguir encontrar em mim algo que seja diferente dos outros. Se ele for capaz de gostar de mim pelo que eu sou…"

Miro acorda! –disse Kamus pela milésima vez.

O que?

Eu quero saber se você vai descer ou se vai ficar aqui, na casa de escorpião!

Eu… não sei.

Kamus continuou na casa de escorpião conversando com Miro. Miro já havia percebido que quando estava a sós com Kamus, ele parecia relaxar e perder um pouco de sua postura seria e fria. Mas depois ele agia friamente, como se quisesse afastá-lo. E isso só deixava Escorpião mais confuso.

Kamus… nós somos amigos, não somos?

Claro. –disse Kamus sorrindo.

Miro ficou encantado ao ver Kamus sorrindo daquela maneira. Aquilo era tão raro que ele não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Mas isso durou pouco, pois Kamus voltou a sua antiga postura e se levantou assim que sentiu um cosmo a mais na casa de escorpião.

Aioria? –surpreendeu-se Miro ao vê-lo.

Oi!

Aioria. –cumprimentou Kamus.-Eu já vou Miro. Até mais.

Qual o problema dele? –perguntou Aioria assim que Kamus saiu.

Também queria saber.

Kamus é tão frio e desligado que ele nem deve ter percebido que você gosta dele!

O que?! –Miro quase gritou.

Não precisa ficar assim. Você disfarça tão mal que acho que todo o Santuário já percebeu, menos Kamus.

Eu sempre procurei alguém que gostasse de mim pelo que eu sou. Alguém que eu gostasse por ela ser ela mesma. Então eu percebi que quando Kamus ri, eu fico feliz. Quando ele está perto de mim eu fico feliz. Para mim ele é diferente e especial das outras pessoas.

Então você encontrou algo que existe em Kamus e que é diferente das outras pessoas. Algo que é especial nele por ser somente dele. Você encontrou alguém importante… alguém especial… A pessoa só para você.

É. E assim como eu encontrei… e passei a gostar dele por ele ser ele… espero que Kamus encontre em mim… aquilo que eu posso fazer por eu ser eu… Espero que ele encontre isso e que depois passe a gostar de mim… por eu ser eu mesmo.No meio da multidão eu quero que ele me descubra e que passe a gostar de mim.

Bonitas palavras. Eu só tenho uma duvida. –disse Aioria.

Qual?

Kamus sabe rir?

Os dois riram juntos.

Por incrível que pareça ele sabe rir, sim!

Se você gosta tanto dele, vai acabar conseguindo conquistá-lo. Então, boa sorte! –disse Aioria saindo.

Espero que você esteja certo. –disse sorrindo tristemente.

Miro continuou na casa de escorpião até o anoitecer. Ele não estava com vontade de encontrar com ninguém. Ninguém, com exceção de Kamus. É claro. Assim que o sol se pós Miro desceu as doze casas e ficou andando pelo Santuário que a aquela hora estava quase deserto. Mas em uma das arenas a presença de alguém surpreendeu Miro.

Kamus estava sentado sozinho na arquibancada da arena. Ele observava as estrelas, e parecia de certa forma distante. Provavelmente pensando em algo que Miro não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser.

Vai ficar me olhando por quanto tempo?- perguntou Kamus de repente.

Eu só estava passando e te vi. –disse indo para perto de Kamus.- Você parecia tão entretido com os próprios pensamentos que eu não quis te interromper.

Estava apenas observando as estrelas. E você?

Já disse. Estava apenas passando.

Kamus olhou para Miro que agora estava sentado do seu lado. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Mil coisas passavam pelas mentes de ambos, enquanto continuavam a se olhar nos olhos.

Num impulso Kamus levou a mão direita ao rosto de Miro. Não sabia porque, mas precisava muito tocar o amigo. Ele percebeu que Miro relaxou sobre o seu toque, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Era demais para Kamus. Ele não pode resistir e beijou Miro. Ele beijou Miro calmamente. Sem pressa alguma. E quando percebeu que escorpião retribuía ao beijo, o aprofundou.

"O que eu estou fazendo?"

O pouco de sanidade que ainda restava em Kamus falou mais alto e ele parou o beijo assustado com o que acabara de fazer. Kamus se levantou depressa e ficou de costas para Miro, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Miro… me desculpe… eu…

Não precisa se desculpar.

Se Kamus não estivesse de costas ele poderia ter visto o quanto Miro estava feliz. Miro sorria e seus olhos mostravam tudo o que se passava em sua mente. E o quanto havia esperado por aquilo.

Você realmente nunca percebeu? –perguntou Miro.

Hã? –Kamus se virou para ele agora.

Você nunca percebeu o que eu sinto por você? Não percebeu Kamus?

Kamus abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar do de Miro. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não podia ter chegado tão longe. Nem era para eles terem começado essa conversa.

Eu já tinha percebido sim. Já faz um tempo. Mas… é errado.

Por que é errado?- Miro já estava ficando desesperado com aquilo.

Por que…

Kamus não sabia o que dizer, apenas olhou nos olhos de Miro deixando-o ver toda a confusão que se passava em sua mente, naquele momento.

Será que você… gosta de mim? Ou será que você… tem medo?

Kamus realmente gostava de Miro. Mas não sabia se aquilo era certo. Os dois eram homens. O que todos pensariam sobre isso. Mas aí Kamus parou por um momento olhando para os olhos triste de Miro.

"Não é isso! Esqueça os outros por enquanto. Posso estar sendo imprudente… mas isso é entre mim e Miro. O que eu acho do Miro? Devo responder o que sinto de verdade. O que os outros… ou a sociedade acha, não importa. O que importa é aquilo que sinto."

Kamus levou a mão ao rosto de Miro, e em um gesto rápido o puxou para perto o abraçando bem forte.

Esqueça o que eu disse Miro. Eu gosto de você, sim!

Eu sou a única pessoa que você quer? –perguntou Miro abraçando-o também.

Sim…

Mesmo eu sendo homem?

Sim. Não quero me separar de você. Quero estar com você e ninguém mais.

Você realmente me ama?

Sim, eu te amo. Antes eu não sabia o que sentia… mas agora eu sei que te amo.

Finalmente encontrei… a pessoa só para mim!

Dizendo isso Miro beijou Kamus. Não foi um beijo calmo. Ele o beijou com todo o desejo que havia guardado dentro de si durante todo esse tempo. E Kamus correspondeu ao beijo com igual desejo.

Kamus…

Quando o beijo parou, ambos estavam sem fôlego. Ficaram um tempo se abraçando, trocando caricias, até que Kamus tornou a beijar Miro, agora descendo para o pescoço e deslizando a mão por dentro da camisa dele, ouvindo-o gemer.

Vamos continuar isso em outro lugar. –propôs Kamus falando no ouvindo do seu novo amante.

Na minha casa…

Miro segurou na mão de Kamus e o guiou até a casa de escorpião. E assim que chegaram lá foram direto para o quarto de Miro, que assim que entrou com Kamus trancou a porta só por precaução.

Você ainda não disse. –falou Kamus abraçando Miro.

O que eu não falei?

O que eu mais quero ouvir.

Miro sorriu. Realmente não havia dito o que sentia por Kamus, com todas a palavras. Então ele envolveu o pescoço de Kamus com seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido usando sua voz mais doce e sedutora possível:

Eu te amo, Kamus. Eu te amo muito.

Eu também te amo.

Dizendo isso Kamus pegou Miro no colo e o deitou na enorme cama de casal. Deitando em cima dele, em seguida.

Você vai fazer amor comigo? –perguntou Miro, levemente vermelho.

Não quer?

Claro que quero. –deu um curto beijo em Kamus. – É o que eu mais quero.

Prometo que serei gentil.

Eu sei.

Miro tornou a sorrir, adorando o jeito carinho que Kamus o tratava. Ele estava mais acostumado a seduzir do que ser seduzido. Mas… como se tratava de Kamus, seu eterno amor, o deixaria controlar a situação.

Kamus deslizou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Miro, acariciando-lhe os mamilos, fazendo-o suspirar e virar o rosto, sentindo o rosto quente. Kamus se inclinou e beijou Miro, parando apenas para tirar a camisa dele por cima da cabeça. Em seguida Kamus tirou o resto da roupa de Miro e parou admirando.

Você é mais lindo do que eu imaginava. –disse Kamus ajoelhado entre as penas de Miro.

Então tire sua roupa, para eu ver se você também superou as minhas expectativas.

Miro empurrou Kamus com o pé, fazendo-o sentar na cama. Ele se levantou ficando ajoelhado entre as pernas dele e tirou-lhe a camisa. Miro deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Kamus, que a puxou e beijou a palma, em seguida beijou Miro, que sem parar de beijá-lo abriu a calça dele e enfiando a mão ali dentro acariciando o membro de Kamus fazendo-o gemer entre o beijo.

Acho que eu vou beijar "outra" coisa! –disse Miro.

Antes que Kamus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Miro se abaixou e lambeu toda a extensão de seu falo, até chegar na glande para depois engolir tudo, fazendo-o gritar seu nome bem alto.

Miro achava graça em ver Kamus desesperado, gemendo sem parar. O que o incentivava a continuar. Ele continuou assim por muito tempo, até sentir que Kamus estava para gozar, mas quando ia tirar o pênis de Kamus da boca, sentiu Kamus agarrar seus cabelos com força e empurrar sua cabeça para baixo. Na mesma hora Kamus gozou na boca de Miro que acabou engasgando com o sêmen dele.

Percebendo o que havia feito, Kamus tirou rápido o seu membro da boca de Miro e o fez sentar em seu colo o abraçando protetoramente, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, até ele parar de tossir e se acalmar.

Me desculpe Miro. –pediu Kamus preocupado.- Eu… eu perdi o controle.

"Imagine se não tivesse dito que seria gentil?!"-pensou Kamus fazendo carinho em Miro.

Miro logo se acalmou com os carinhos de Kamus. Ele começou a beijar o ombro de Kamus, querendo dizer que o perdoava e que tudo estava bem.

Miro… você está bem, meu amor?

Eu estou bem, sim. Só me assustei um pouco. Vamos continuar? –perguntou sorrindo cenicamente para Kamus.

Kamus beijou Miro, segurando-o pela nuca e pelas costas. Ele não conseguia tirar o peso da consciência por ter se descontrolado, e logo na primeira noite, que deveria ser a mais especial para ambos. Mas ele iria compensar Miro.

Você tem certeza, Miro?

Absoluta.

Miro gemeu e se agarrou com força aos braços de Kamus, ao sentir que este o masturbava. As mãos de Kamus subiam e desciam sobre o falo de Miro, cada vez mais rápido, aumentando os gemidos de Escorpião.

Ka…Kamus isso é bom… não pare…

Miro não parava de gemer e falar coisas desconexas, que Kamus achava que nem o próprio Miro conseguia entender. Kamus não parou os movimentos até que Miro gozou em sua mão, melando os dois com seu sêmen.

É melhor quando alguém faz isso na gente, não é?

Muito melhor. –corrigiu Miro sorrindo com a cabeça no ombro de Kamus.

Miro… você me desculpa?

Não precisa pedir desculpa.- disse Miro olhando nos olhos de Kamus.- Eu amo você.

Eu também te amo. –disse Kamus beijando Miro.

Kamus… eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

O que?

Eu quero… -Miro se levantou do colo de Kamus e ficou de costas para ele e se colocou de quatro, deixando sua entrada bem a mostra, tirando o fôlego de Kamus. –Eu quero que você me possua.

Kamus respirou fundo diante de tentadora visão. A vontade que ele tinha era de penetrar Miro de uma vez até estar completamente dentro dele. Mas ele não podia fazer isso e machucar seu amado. Kamus foi até o meio das pernas de Miro, e o fez descansar a cabeça no travesseiro. 

Kamus se inclinou deitando sobre Miro, beijando sua nuca com bastante carinho, deixando seu pênis roçar no anus de Miro, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, ambos ansiando por aquilo. Mas havia uma duvida que Kamus queria tirar.

É a primeira vez que você deixa alguém fazer isso, não é? –perguntou no ouvido de Miro.

Sim. – Miro pegou a mão de Kamus e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.- E… eu fico feliz que seja você o primeiro a me ter. O primeiro e único.

Miro…

Kamus segurou o queixo de Miro e o fez virar o rosto para poder beijá-lo. Ele passou a beijar sua nuca descendo para costas até chegar a pequena entrada de seu amante, beijando e lambendo aquela parte intima.

Miro gemeu ao sentir a língua de Kamus em seu anus. Ele tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu evitar os gemidos e os pequenos movimentos que fazia quase que involuntariamente. Mas foi quando Kamus enfiou um dedo em seu anus, que Miro gemeu mais alto. No começo aquilo incomodou um pouco, mas assim que se acostumou, um novo prazer se apossou de seu copo, e ele passou a desejar mais ainda ser possuído por Kamus.

Kamus enfiou mais o segundo dedo em Miro, e em seguida o terceiro, alargando bem a entrada dele, o preparando para algo maior. Ele não queria causar a mínima dor ao seu novo amante.

Está pronto para mim, Miro?

Sim.

Kamus segurou Miro pela cintura e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, tentando ao maximo não causar dor a ele. Mas apesar disso a dor que Miro sentia era grande. Era a sua primeira vez, e Kamus não era nada pequeno.

Kamus parou de se mexer quando já estava até a metade dentro de Miro. Queria dar um tempo para Miro se acostumar, para depois continuar. Ele respirou fundo, acariciando as gostas de Miro, que ainda gemia um pouco por causa da dor.

Miro sentiu a dor diminuir e o corpo relaxar, mas voltou a sentir o membro de Kamus, dessa vez entrando até o fim em seu anus, fazendo-o voltar a sentir dor. Miro gemeu alto chamando por Kamus, que deitou sobre ele e secou a pequenas lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, sentindo um aperto no coração por ter causado dor a pessoa que mais amava.

A dor já vai passar, meu amor. –disse segurando a mão de Miro.

Continue… por favor. –pediu Miro.

Miro sentiu aos poucos a dor inicial se transformar em prazer. Kamus se movia lentamente, gemendo no ouvido de Miro, que passou a se mover acompanhado o ritmo imposto por Kamus. Mas aqueles movimentos lentos de Kamus fizeram Miro ansiar por mais. Ele sentia o corpo quente e seu baixo ventre pedia por alivio imediato.

Mais rápido… faz mais rápido, Kamus… -pediu Miro no auge do desespero.

E Kamus obedeceu. Ele passou a se mover mais rápido, segurando Miro pela cintura, sendo acompanhado pelos movimentos do amante. Percebendo o quanto Miro estava desesperado para gozar, Kamus começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que entrava e saia de dentro dele.

Mas de repente Kamus parou de se mexer completamente e saiu de dentro de Miro, deixando-o surpreso. Como ele podia parar em um momento tão crucial?- pensava Miro ainda ofegante. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Kamus:

Vire-se Miro. –pediu com a voz doce.

Miro se virou, encarando Kamus, que deitou por cima dele olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo. Kamus puxou a pernas de Miro, passando-as em volta de sua cintura, se preparando para continuar. Mas antes Kamus segurou Miro pelos cabelos e o beijou profundamente. E sem parar de beijá-lo, entrou nele de uma vez.

Miro cortou o beijo e levantou a cabeça praticamente gritando, deixando espaço livre para Kamus começar a beijar seu pescoço enquanto dizia o quanto o amava. Kamus voltou a masturbar Miro, até que ambos gozaram juntos.

Kamus desabou sobre o peito de Miro, que o abraçou. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas muito felizes. Miro começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo de Kamus, sorrindo. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz. Da janela do seu quarto pode ver boa parte do Santuário. Estranho como de repente aquela vista parecia mais bonita de uma hora para outra.

"Nesta cidade não havia ninguém. Mas… as luzes que iluminam as casas… são brilhantes e aconchegantes. Eu estou na cidade sem ninguém. Mas não me sinto triste nem solitário. Um calor preenche meu coração. Eu estou feliz. É porque gosto dessa pessoa."

Miro levantou da cama e foi até a janela observando as estrelas que brilhavam muito e pareciam felizes como ele. Miro sentiu-se se abraçado por trás por Kamus, que encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele estava se sentindo tão bem, que virou para retribuir o abraço de Kamus.

"Quando alguém gosta de outro… é bom. Não importa se é mulher ou homem. Esse sentimento nos embala e nos protege. Se isso deixa meu coração com tanto calor… Se isso faz eu me sentir tão bem… Acho que todos deveriam ter o seu amor correspondido. Acho que todos deveriam ter alguém para gostar"

Achei que estava dormindo. –disse Miro.

Vamos voltar para a cama? –sugeriu Kamus passando a mão pelas costas nuas de Miro, que tremeu com o toque.

Kamus segurou a mão de Miro e o guiou até a cama. Ele fez Miro se deitar e em seguida o cobriu com um lençol branco e ficou admirando-o de pé ao lado da cama.

Você não vai passar a noite comigo? –perguntou Miro com a voz um pouco triste.

Claro que vou! –disse Kamus.

Em seguida Kamus deitou na cama se enfiando embaixo do lençol. Ele passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Miro e o puxou para que deitasse em seu peito. Miro se sentiu protegido pelo abraço de Kamus. Parecia que nada no mundo poderia separa-los.

"Quando alguém gosta de outra pessoa… E a considera realmente importante… E aí sim… Este mundo fica repleto de felicidade".

Kamus… Nós vamos ficar sempre juntos, não vamos?

Claro que sim, meu amor!

E dizendo isso Kamus adormeceu abraçando Miro, que levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para o rosto adormecido de Kamus. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Kamus, tirando os fios de cabelo que estavam ali. Também estava quase dormindo. Ele beijou os lábios de Kamus levemente para não acordá-lo. E antes de dormir só teve tempo de concluir um pensamento:

"Nesse dia… aqui… será a cidade sem ninguém infeliz. A cidade importante onde mora… A pessoa só para mim."

Nota: Essa foi a minha primeira finc tendo cavaleiros de ouro como personagens principais. Eu gostei muito do resultado final! Quem gostas do manga CHOBITS teve ter percebido que os pensamentos de Miro eu tirei do livrinho "A cidade sem ninguém", por isso o titulo da finc. É que eu fiquei lendo muito chobits e resolvi só ler a parte da "Cidade sem ninguém" e me inspirei para fazer essa historia! "A cidade sem ninguém" é uma historinha muito linda ! Espero que tenham gostado. Especialmente minha amiga Sizui Massiko, que é super fã de Miro e Kamus !

Por: NaiChan

Ps: E caso alguém tenha MSN e quizer me adicionar, o meu msn (que também é o e-mail caso queiram apenas comentar minhas fincs)


End file.
